


Sex 101 with Harry Styles

by westniallvirus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Horny, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Random & Short, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westniallvirus/pseuds/westniallvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a very young Health (sex ed) teacher at a middle school in Doncaster. Louis is the charming and sexy football coach who decides to show him the ropes... In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"So, who can name three contraceptives for me?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at the giggling and 'ewe's' that came from the crowd of eighth graders. "This is important, students, three contraceptives?" Teaching a health class to 13 year olds was a grueling job. Every topic that was mentioned would earn giggles and little mutters to other students. Nobody took Harry seriously because of his job.

"Mr. Styles?"

Harry smiled widely, because _finally_. "Yes, Ingrid?"

"Are you staying for after school hours so..." she giggled, "I could get some help with the curriculum?" The fact that Harry was young made him the schoolgirl crush warehouse. Harry was indeed an attractive man; he was always followed around by thirsty women wherever he went, although he didn't play for their team.

"Well what do you need help with, love?" Harry asked. Ingrid blushed. "Um, never mind." "I will be after school for those who need it," Harry announced, "but can I please get an answer?" Nobody raised their hand, because apparently it was uncool to answer questions in Health class. "Fine then. Three contraceptives are birth control pills, condoms, and IUD's. I hope you know none of you have a very good participation grade right now." Harry heard a little giggle come from somewhere, assuming it was one of his students. "Don't be so immature."

"It wasn't any of us," said Josh, a jock student in the class who was probably as tall as Harry. "Hi coach!" Harry followed Josh's glance to the doorway of the classroom, where a short, young man stood. He wore knee length shorts and a pinstripe jersey with a whistle tied to a cheap piece of yarn that was hung around his neck. Harry assumed he was the gym teacher.

"Hello Mr. Styles," he said with a charming smile, "I need to borrow Mr. Devine for a moment?" He asked. Having only been at the school for a few days, he had no clue who 'Mr. Devine' was.

"S'me," Josh said, going up to talk to the man. Harry stared curiously at the door, examining the man. He had a pair of sparkly cerulean eyes and a skinny yet very fit figure, his hair covered by a beanie with a caramel colored fringe poking out.

"Mr. Styles?" Ingrid called. "Hmm," Harry turned around, blushing when he realized he had completely gotten lost in his thoughts. "Yes so... Um what was I talking about?"

"Contraceptives," said a girl with curly brown hair called Danielle, who looked at Harry with the same giggly eyes as Ingrid did. Harry blushed when he saw her expression.

"Right. So, who can tell me a few things about contraceptives?" Harry asked. "I'll be really happy with you if you answer the question." He smirked at all the girls who were suddenly eager to answer the question. When he called on a random girl whose name he did not yet know, he was secretly not listening to her answer, staring at the lad with the fringe outside his door. The bell rang a few seconds later, snapping him back into alertness. "Dismissed, um thank you for your answer, um-"

"Cara," the girl answered, looking a little offended. "Cara. Do your homework!" He said, as the students ran through the door like an angry herd of bison. He waited for the doorway to clear so he could perhaps say hello to this teacher so he could make at least one friend this school year. As the the classroom cleared and the herd piled up in the hallway, he looked for the coach.

"Hello," the coach said with a smile. Harry bit his lip.

"Um uh... Hello, erm, coach-" he glanced at the badge that was directly under the whistle, "Tomlinson."

 "Everyone calls me Coach Tommo," he laughed. Harry noticed his high pitched voice that was almost kind of cute, and his how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. "Kudos to you for taking the hardest job in the entire school, by the way."

Harry looked up from the badge. "Pardon?"

"Kudos to you, Mr. Styles. Health is the hardest subject to teach," Coach Tommo laughed, "and call me Louis."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. "Because it's hard to deal with nonsensical giggles every time you say a word," Louis smiled, "and have people go on about your class after they leave like, 'so disgusting!'"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose you're right. What do you do around here?"

"I'm the footie coach. And I also organize the school play," Louis told him, "I know what you're thinking- those don't collide well- but hey, fuck stereotypes."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, fuck them," he agreed, "So..."

"Let's go have lunch," Louis suggested. "I've never seen you at the teachers' lounge."

"This is only my third day," Harry frowned, "don't really know anyone there."

"How old are you, Mr. Styles?"

"Harry," Harry corrected, "twenty."

"Oh," Louis replied, "I started teaching when I was twenty also. I'm twenty three now. I've picked up a lot of info about the students here over the course of three years."

"Feel free to teach me," Harry laughed wryly, "I've got no idea who anybody is yet." Harry looked at Louis for a moment. Coaches were supposed to be overweight and pudgy, bossy, and strict. Louis was certainly not any of those things. He was very charming and he had a sparkle in his eye that showed he was a benign person who had an eye for humor. And hell, pudgy was _not_ a word to describe him. He was fit. Football coaches were not supposed to be attractive. Attractive men made Harry awkward and uncomfortable, because his eyes lit up like Christmas trees when he saw them and his little crushes were very obvious. As a young lad, still a child in fact, it was hard to be mature.

"I'll show you the ropes," Louis said politely.

"Hiiiiiii Mr. Styles," said a giggly voice behind them, "hello, coach Tomlinson," she said, blushing flirtatiously.

"Hello, dear," Harry waved.

"That's Ingrid," Louis told him, "known for schoolgirl crushes. Speaking of which, you seem like a schoolgirl crush factory!

Harry blushed. "That so?"

"Well you're young," Louis shrugged, "and quite handsome if I do say so myself."

Harry could feel the neon pink on his cheeks and he let out a little giggle. "Oh, thanks. You too!"

Louis chuckled. "Thanks. Here we are, the teacher's lounge." Louis pushed open the door to a wide room of different tables of teachers that Harry had seen walking around in the hallways before, yet couldn't name half of them. Harry didn't know where to go, so he just followed Louis to a table with three young men who were all highly attractive. One of them had black hair and peach fuzz, which Harry nicknamed a small amount of facial hair. He had olive skin and lots of tattoos, which were hidden by his coat but Harry could still see the bits of skin that weren't covered. Another had brown hair and very little peach fuzz, with nice brown eyes and a quiff. The youngest looking one was a blonde quiffed, blue eyed lad.

"Hi, Louis," the brown eyed,brown haired one greeted, "you're the health teacher, yeah?" Harry nodded. "Welcome to Doncaster Secondary School!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"That's Liam, he teaches chorus. Zayn, he teaches art. And that is Niall, he is the assistant teacher for the orchestra and the band," Louis pointed to each of them as he introduced them. "The students know them as Mr. Payne, Mr. Malik, and Mr. Horan."

"Pleasure," Harry smiled, awkwardly sticking out his hand. The men all looked close to his age, and coincidentally all taught extra curriculum. "M'Harry. Mr. Styles."

"S'a cool last name, mate! It sounds very popstar like," Zayn commented.

"Oh, thanks."

They began to talk amongst themselves about weird things that students did, different ways Ingrid tried to flirt with them, and other things that didn't I involve school. But Harry was most focused on Louis's behavior. From what Harry figured, Louis was very childish and funny and also quite loud, but at the same time smart and caring. He also laughed a lot, those crinkles forming around his eyes.

"Don't you think Harry deserves all kudos ever for teaching health?" Louis asked, making Harry blush. All three of the lads nodded.

"I say something like 'think harder, get those juices flowing' and they start gigglin'! Ridiculous I tell you!" Niall shook his head, sighing.

"That's actually quite funny," Liam chuckled.

"It is, though," Harry agreed. Harry soon began to become so engaged in discussion that he actually forgot to eat, a whole plate of Chinese remaining untouched. When he realized, he looked inside his lunchbox for his plastic fork. Of course, he had to drop it. This is what he meant when he said that attractive men made him nervous. "So clumsy," he muttered.

"I got it," Louis smiled. He walked over to the place where Harry dropped the fork and bent over to pick it up. Harry wished he didn't do that. Because, one word; _ass_. Harry immediately felt embarrassed and guilty, because that was such an inappropriate thought to have. It was very unprofessional to notice those things. He wiped off the thought and thanked Louis.

"So how old are you guys?" Harry asked.

"I'm 21," Niall said, "and Liam and Zayn are 22."

"I'm 20, almost 21," Harry said. Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis a little bit; his cheekbones were so perfectly sculpted and he had such a cute profile. His eyelashes were so long and pretty and he had a small dimple on his right cheek and- Ugh, Harry shouldn't be thinking like that. Louis was a _colleague_. They worked in a middle school. Harry should not be attracted to Louis no matter how FIT he was.

"So Harry," Louis placed his arm gently on Harry's shoulder, "would you like to help me alter some of the students' schedules and whatnot today evening?"

"Um," Harry gulped, "sure." Harry seriously should've said no. He was already starting to get attracted to Louis, and being alone with him was a bad idea.

"Great," Louis handed him his iPhone to swap numbers, "I'll text you my flat address."

"F-f-flat?" Harry asked nervously. "We sure as hell aren't gonna do it in the school, yeah?" Harry shrugged and nodded. The herd of students started growing in the hallways, and Harry assumed it was time for lunch to be over.

Louis smiled at him, grabbing his lunchbox. "See you later, Harry."

_This was a bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is a Sex Ed teacher who just started to work at a middle school. Louis Tomlinson is a charming football coach who decides to show him the ropes.... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy at the fact that this got around 250 reads in two freaking days. Used to be a wattpad lover, but screw you wattpad! AO3 is the best!

"Mr. Styles!" Ingrid singsonged.   
  
"Darling, you'll miss your bus," Harry sighed.   
  
"I don't take the bus," Ingrid grinned.   
  
"What is this, dear?"  
  
"Well you know how some students give their teachers apples because they really really like their teachers- erm I mean they think they're good teachers so they give them an apple; well I know you like bananas so I got you a banana!" She said in one breath.   
  
Harry sighed. "Thanks, love."  
  
If Ingrid wasn't a thirteen year old, Bambi-eyed little girl, Harry would've told her "Im gay, fuck off."  
  
Harry looked at the post it note that Louis had handed him with his address on it. He blushed and smiled foolishly to himself when he saw the 'xx- Louis' on the bottom. It didn't even mean anything but Harry's heart was still pumping rapidly because of it. Harry walked into his Range Rover, still smiling stupidly about Louis. Xx meant two kisses right? Two kisses to Harry?  
  
Harry sighed at his own stupidity. He was a twenty year old man with a steady job and he had to learn to be professional. As a teacher, he couldn't have crushes on colleagues and he certainly couldn't be freaking out over something as silly as two x's which every British person put in at the end of a note. He focused his eyes on the road, smiling at how close Louis's apartment complex was to his own. Maybe a half mile away at the most.   
  
Harry made a promise to himself that he would only do THIS task with Louis and deny any other offer Louis put out there. As long as Harry acted on his crushes, he grew to only become more fond of them.   
  
He awkwardly stood at the main door of the complex and scanned the list of residents before clicking the button for Flat 723.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Are you really?"   
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Whaaaaat?" Louis whined, his voice crackling through the intercom, "Teachers can't have fun too?"  
  
Harry sighed and pulled open the door, walking into the elevator and pressing the button for floor 7. He looked around the hallway in search of the right flat; much to his surprise Louis was standing in the doorway in flannel pajamas and messed up hair. He looked like a little kid and it was so adorable.   
  
Wait, Harry wasn't allowed to think that.   
  
"Are you always so posh?" Louis asked, pointing to Harry's bow tie and dress shirt.   
  
Harry blushed. "Didn't get a chance to change really. S'a bit early for pajamas, no?"  
  
Louis shook his head. "And that's where you're wrong. It's never too early for pajamas." Harry smirked at just how childish he was. "So are you just going to stand there forever or do you plan on coming inside?"  
  
Harry shuffled awkwardly. "Y-yeah, um thanks." He cursed himself silently for being so horrible at conversation, especially with men he thought were attractive. Louis was going to be inevitable. He was going to see Louis  _every_ day of the week and he was supposed to have full conversations with him. He couldn't keep fumbling over his words as if they were an American football.   
  
Harry looked around the studio flat. It had a couch, a tele, a coffee table, a kitchen, and a bed in the corner. Louis pointed to a door that was close to the bed and informed Harry that it was a washroom. It was like a college dorm except for the kitchen.   
  
"You live here alone?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"There's really no other space for another person to inhabit. Yeah, I live by myself," Louis nodded. Harry was unsure of the rules of the flat. He didn't know whether he should take his shoes off or keep them on, whether he should sit on a chair or sit on a sofa. He was not a posh person, but other people were and he didn't know. A few glances around the flat told him how messy and disorganized Louis was. So, he sat on the sofa, feeling crumbs of food poke his arse.   
  
"So let's get started, eh?" Harry asked.   
  
"It's so hot in here," Louis complained, completely irrelevant to the the suggestion. "Be right back."  
  
Harry, who was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes and a bowtie; basically was fully clothed, didn't feel it was hot at all. It was perfect room temperature. Maybe it was the flannel material of Louis's pajamas or something, but Harry didn't really care. He got out of the sofa and reached out for the stack of papers that were placed on the coffee table. He didn't know any of the students' whose names were on the paper due to his lack of experience at the particular school. All he had to do was look at the student qualifications on the bottom of the sheet and alter the schedules based on that. So, he began.   
  
"So I see you've begun," Louis said, startling Harry and causing him to jump.   
  
_Hot. Fucking. Damn._   
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Louis asked, gesturing to his body which was completely bare and exposed except for a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. "I mean we're both boys and same parts and shit."  
  
 _But I"m fucking gay_. Harry looked at the six pack that Louis had. His skin was perfectly tan; like a sweet caramel color that was the stereotypical "hot boy" complexion for some reason. It was also smooth, littered with tattoos. Harry's own body also contained many tattoos, many of which were drawn on when he was plastered and convinced by his roommate Ed. Louis also had nice nipples, and Harry's eyes trailed down and he tried not to gulp at the thick bulge in Louis's boxers.   
  
Louis was sexy. He was literally a gay man's dream, or a straight woman's dream even. Louis already bent over to pick up half the stack of papers, his ass straight in Harry's eye line. Harry untucked his dress shirt to pull it down, because it was a bit big on him, hoping it would conceal his chinos in case he got a boner.   
  
"Y'never answered me," Louis broke the silence, "am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
Harry pulled down his curls to conceal the heavy pink blush that filled his cheeks. He realized he had just been staring at Lou's bum for like, an entire minute without saying anything. Of course _he minded_. Of course he is making me uncomfortable, Harry thought, in the _pants_. "No," Harry lied.   
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Harry secretly thanked Jesus when Louis sat down because if he saw Louis's ass for one more second he would certainly have gotten a boner. Louis already started making illegible scribbles all over the paper with his red gel pen that smeared a little when he rested his hand against the paper. He was rambling on about how his drama students and football players could never comprehend what he wrote and how it was actually quite funny. If this had been any other person in the world, he would've zoned out right from the start of the rambling but he listened with deep interest when Lou spoke.   
  
Harry wanted to think that this stupid attraction would fade. But he knew it wasn't like that. This wasn't just a physical attraction. There was something deeper, like the fact that Louis was so outgoing with him and was friendly enough to show him the ropes of the school when he needed it most. It was the fact that Louis was such an adorable person in general; a child in a man's body. Of course, he didn't know too much about Louis yet but what he learned so far included the fact that Louis talked more than Harry's old granny and quite enjoyed making jokes. When someone laughed at their own joke, Harry tended to hate it and think it was a cocky characterisitc but when Louis did it, it was quite cute, probably because his laugh was enough to make any human being smile.  
  
"... So that's how I winded up having thirty students yelling at me for giving them a fail grade when the majority of the papers had a P and not an F, they just read it wrong!" Louis finished, laughing at his own ridiculous story. Harry was glad he hadn't quiffed his hair, because he could tug on the curly locks and the fringe to conceal possible blushes and heart eyes much easier.   
  
Harry scoffed. "You are a child."  
  
Louis nodded. "I know. Tell me something about yourself," he demanded.   
  
Harry bit his lip. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, Harry. Did you really think I couldn't simply organize these on my own? I just wanted to get to know you."  
  
Harry wanted to leave right there, because he was wasting his time and also he couldn't be getting close to Louis because it would screw up his job.   
  
"You seem like such a nice lad," Louis told him, "and I'm pretty lonely actually. Liam and Zayn and Niall all have other part time jobs. There's really nobody."  
  
Harry couldn't leave. He couldn't imagine what being lonely felt like. He had a roommate called Ed since he was 18, and although Ed might move out soon, they still would be best friends. He always got calls from his sister Gemma and his mum. He went to parties pretty often and surrounded himself with people. Judging by Louis's flat, it looked like nobody had been there in years. "M'sorry to hear that."  
  
"So, tell me about yourself."  
  
Harry bit his lip because there wasn't anything special about him. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"I don't know. Have a girl in your life?"  
  
"No!" Harry answered, the response coming out much louder with too much emphasis, definitely hinting at something. It came out like a yell, and he might as well have had "Gay" tattooed on his forehead.   
  
Louis chuckled. "Pretty enthusiastic 'no' mate."  
  
"I'm gay," Harry said very quietly.   
  
"That's where you're wrong," Louis laughed.   
  
Harry felt himself getting defensive and starting a revolution in favor of gay rights. "What is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
"I don't believe in labels and the gender binary. How do you know you won't ever fall in love with a girl? How do you know you'll fall in love with only boys? I don't believe in limiting myself, but if you feel differently so be it," Louis said. Harry had no idea how to reply to that. It was a completely understandable statement and it made sense but Harry didn't necessarily agree with it. Even Brooklyn Decker couldn't give him a boner, so he knew he'd never fall for a girl.   
  
"I disagree but that makes sense," Harry shrugged, "so you've dated boys and girls?" He asked.   
  
Louis shook his head. "I've dated one boy when I was 13 but other than that nobody. One night stands are as far as I go," he said, "so do you have a boy in your life?"  
  
Harry shook his head, admiring Louis's amazing profile which seemed as if it were chiseled by gods. His cheekbones jetted out and his jawline looked as if it were made of marble. Harry expected someone like Louis to have a neck full of hickeys and lovebites, to be getting lots of hook ups because who wouldn't go with someone like that? Harry then realized that he had stopped doing his work so he stopped looking at Louis.   
  
"So did you always want to be a health teacher?" Louis asked.   
  
"No. Teaching kids about doing the deed wasn't my number one choice," Harry explained, making Louis burst into laughter, "I wanted to be an English teacher but this was the only position available so I took it. Hopefully I will work my way up."  
  
Louis took a sip of his coffee which Harry hadn't even noticed was on the table. He noticed how hollow Louis's cheeks were when he took a sip of the coffee. Harry turned away quickly do that image didn't produce any dirty thoughts.   
  
"Get to work, mate. Stop staring at me like I'm the hottest bloke you've ever laid eyes on."  
  
Harry knew by Louis's facial expression that he was only kidding but damn, that made his cheeks go SO red that he had to hang his head so Louis wouldn't see it and it wouldn't be obvious that Louis actually was the hottest bloke Harry had ever seen. Harry wrote stuff on his paper, trying not to look at Louis at all, trying not to admire his body because he didn't want to seem so bloody unsophisticated. He was a bloody teacher, and he couldn't be thinking about inappropriate things involving other teachers.   
  
But still. He wanted so badly to touch, at least POKE, that sun-bathed porcelain skin with scattered tattoos that only made it even more attractive. And that ass of Louis's was inhuman.   
  
"Gonna make some more coffee," Louis announced, getting up, "why don't you come grab a snack. Come to the kitchen."  
  
Harry wasn't even hungry but he still felt the need to follow Louis anyway. He walked behind him, keeping his head up and looking at the ceiling to refrain from his eyeballs trailing down to Louis's ass which was only a layer of clothing away from being totally bare. Not to mention that the Calvin Klein briefs were white and completely transparent. If Louis weren't Louis, Harry's first impression would've been that Louis was horny and hadn't gotten laid in a long time and the invitation to do work together was a booty call in disguise. Little did he know that looking anywhere but ahead of him was a terrible idea, because he tripped over Louis's Achilles Heel and fell face first into the carpeted floor. The worst part was Louis was directly on top of him and looking straight at him.   
  
The direct eye contact made Harry want to taste his lips. From this angle he could see the perfect shade of pink and he could tell how plush they were. They were so small but so full and hell, Harry wanted them on his own. "Fuck," he muttered, not sure if he was cursing his clumsiness or admiring Louis.   
  
"That's okay," Louis struggled to get up, but when he did, he pulled Harry off of the floor. "Little clumsy, are we?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry," Harry frowned.   
  
"I suppose I should carry the coffee then?" Louis said, giggling at his own joke. Harry forced a laugh and nodded, but deep inside he wanted to yell at Louis for being so damn charming and friendly and hot because he couldn't get rid of this attraction; it was a parasite chewing at the amount of focus in his brain.   
  
*****  
  
It only took a half an hour to complete the organization of the student schedules, and Harry was ready to run out the door because he knew he was going to do something stupid due to the fact that he was in the presence of an attractive person. He felt terrible for leaving Louis alone again. Loneliness was something he didn't know the feeling of, but it sounded terrible.   
  
The stupid thing he knew would happen was very close to happening, he could feel it. Louis stood at the door and bid Harry goodbye. Apparently he didn't care that the entire hallway could see him half naked.   
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow."  
  
"H-H-Hi," Harry said. "Oops sorry I meant b-b-bye. See you later, um tomorrow yeah see you tomorrow I look forward to it I-I mean I look forward to having more friendly chats and coffee!"  
  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, okay... Bye."  
  
That was it. That was the stupid thing. Eh, it could've been worse. Harry was still looking at Louis with heart eyes from the distance. Louis must've been weirded out by the fact that Harry didn't turn his head from Louis's direction. This was also a dumb idea, given his long legs, he bloody tripped over his own huge feet and fell on the tile floor on his arse. Louis pointed and laughed, making Harry blush again.

Nope, that was the stupid thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this update is likeee... long overdue. What can I say, school sucks butt!  
> Sorry for the random P.O.V change btw...

***POV change***  
 **(Louis POV)**  
That day in the shower Louis had wanked over the new sexy Health teacher called Harry. For days, Louis had been admiring him from afar, not only for his breathtaking looks but for the genuine sweetness he possessed. He was so sweet to the students, he was so good to people in general as Louis noticed. He also had a great sense of humor according to teachers who had met him prior to Louis. Harry hadn't fully shown his humor when he was with Louis that night, perhaps because he was too intimidated to be funny and cheeky.   
Louis wanted a friend, that was all. But he wanted a relationship even more, maybe even just a lay. And he fucking  _saw_ the way Harry was secretly checking him out, the way he just sometimes  _stared_ without saying anything, and when Louis managed to snap him back into reality, his astonishingly deep and raspy voice would go "Hmm..?"

Louis owed whatever fragment of a friendship he had with Harry to his team captain Josh Devine, who saw Louis staring thirstily at Harry and patted Louis's back and said, "I got you coach. Come ask for me in class 3rd period." That gave Louis not only faith in a new friendship but in the new generation of kids and equality as well, because most people like Josh would be stereotypical homophobes. 

That day that Louis invited him over, it was originally a booty call sort of thing because Harry seemed like he was into it too, but after stripping his clothes off and managing to seduce Harry in seconds, he realized that talking was so much nicer. Chatting with someone you genuinely like was so much better than a first sight fuck. Louis got the clarification that Harry was gay and indeed learned new things about him which beat sex by a thousand percent. 

"Hi, Lou," Niall waved across the hallway, Ingrid following him stalkerish-ly, but that was normal. 

"Hi Coach Tommo," Ingrid giggled giddily. 

Niall rolled his eyes and walked away from the girl. "So how'd it go? He into you?" 

Louis nodded. "Definitely. But we're BOTH a little scared."

Niall was about to say something but was cut off by the blaring school bell which made him pat Louis sympathetically on the back and running off to his music room with Ingrid chasing after him. Josh scurried into the gymnasium door, panting from the long run across the school he probably made to get there. 

"Sorry I'm late Coach Tommo," he sighed, "it's just I had to run across the school and my bus was late and my mom had to drive me and my locker got stuck-"

Louis shook his head. "Don't want to hear it," he said, causing Josh's eyes to go wide in fear, "because I really don't give a crap about any of that. You can show up halfway through the period and I won't care." Josh laughed a little. 

"So how is it with you and Harry?" Josh asked.

"He's into me. But still not quite... There yet," Louis honestly answered, feeling as if he crossed the boundaries by telling a student about his personal relationship with someone.

"Then you will come to class every day until he realizes that he's liked you all along," Josh patted Louis's shoulder and walked over to the bleachers with his monstrosity of a book bag before putting on his penny for some drills. That made Louis smile, and hopefully it would work.

**(Back to Harry's P.O.V.)**

Harry closed the cap of his whiteboard marker and tapped on the board. "Can someone tell me what this word means?"

Ingrid almost jumped out of her seat. "Mr. Styles! Mr. Styles I know it!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyone else?" Nobody raised their hand. "Okay, Ingrid."

"Estrogen is the female sex hormone," she said proudly, biting her lip flirtatiously at Harry, who blushed in embarrassment. Harry wrote the answer in small letters underneath the word. He heard a knock at the door and gestured for someone close by to open. 

"I got it," Josh said, running a bit too fast. 

"Harr- Erm, Mr.Styles, may I borrow Josh here?" 

Harry turned around. Sure enough, it was Louis. Harry made eye contact with him, smiling. It was too wide and giddy to be a polite smile, but Harry refused to admit to himself that he was _that_ happy to see Louis. Louis winked at him a little, and if it weren't Louis, Harry would've considered it flirtatious. His blue eyes sparkled like they always did.  
It was quite fishy, because today was the third day in a row that Louis asked to see Josh. Josh was in fact a very nice kid, very talented on the drums according to Niall. These past few weeks, his worst infraction was being a minute late to class, which of course Harry let slide. Harry really wanted to know why Josh was needed, but he didn't really want to question it because he loved seeing Louis.   
Wait, _no he didn't?_

Harry blushed madly when he saw a class full of teenagers staring at the two of them. He cleared his throat. "Of course you may, Louis. I mean, Coach Tomlinson- err, Coach... Coach Tommo," he finally replied, fumbling over his words. He saw a few smirks and heard a few whispers from one student to another. They were most definitely talking about Harry.   
Louis left with Josh, and Josh returned a few minutes later. When Louis was gone, a student asked, "Mr. Styles, how do gay men have sex?" 

Harry froze. That wasn't on his curriculum for his class. He expected them to know already, but apparently some people didn't. Whispers, murmurs, and laughs were exchanged throughout the classroom. Considering the fact that Harry had... Engaged in that particular activity several times before, it would be really awkward to teach. 

"I've wondered that. How the hell do you fit a penis in another penis?" asked tall, curly haired boy named Ashton. Harry smirked. The entire class broke out into laughter. 

"You dumb fuck," Ingrid scoffed, "that's not what happens, one puts his penis in the other ones' ass!"

" _Ingrid!_ " Harry shook his head, "We do not use that language in this class! Please use appropriate terminology."  
"Sorry, Mr. S," Ingrid frowned, "one puts his wiener in the other's butthole?"  
" _Ingrid_."  
"One puts his penis in the other one's anus," she said. All the other students continued to laugh. 

"It's an okay question, class. It really is. You still should use protection during anal sex though," Harry told them. He knew the period would end soon and this would be a big discussion tomorrow. They would ask for more detail, definitely. The funny thing was, Harry hadn't done the deed in a long time. Being 20, he was indeed horny all the time, but he hadn't been in a relationship in a long time or even been to a gay club. And talking about gay sex added to his hormones and it was driving him nuts. 

"Are you okay Mr. Styles?" Danielle asked, probably noticing his discomfort. 

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied, nodding. 

"Why would you need to use protection if you can't have a baby from it?" asked Ashton. 

"Because..." Harry bit his lip," you can still get STD's..." His voice trailed off, the imagery in his horny little head sort of getting to him. He was sad at his desk and he was already half hard. "Class dismissed," he said, awkwardly.

"The class isn't over for five minutes Mr. Styles," Ingrid said, looking disappointed. 

"Head start on lunch," Harry waddled to the door, his boner making everything weird. He was aware that students were staring at him curiously. He opened the door and hid behind it.   
The confused students slowly exited, murmuring things while looking at Harry. When the last of them left, he slammed the door shut and tried to walk off his hardness but it didn't work. Pulling on a long sweatshirt to conceal it, he ran out of the class into the men's room. None of the staff members were there, thankfully. He opened a stall door quietly, slipping in and unzipping his pants to palm himself. 

He thumbed his tip, squeezing his eyes shut to think about something. David Beckham. Channing Tatum. Andrew Garfield and his glorious ass.   
But no,the first image that popped into mind was LOUIS. Louis Tomlinson, a fellow colleague who had reached out to him since he was new. He imagined the porcelain skin he saw few days back when Louis was in nothing but Calvin Klein boxers. He pictures the tattoos all over his torso, which made him even more attractive if that was even possible. He imagine grazing his lips against the "It is What it Is" tattoo, sucking on the skin. 

And then he imagine Louis and his beautifully hollow cheekbones sucking him off. Harry was unaware that he was calling out Louis's name under heavy breaths and moaning. Harry couldn't deny it anymore, he had a thing for Louis. Right now he didn't want to think of the complications of the relationship between them. He wanted to think about being sexually intimate with him, how awesome his ass looked, et cetera.   
In a few minutes Harry came all over his chest, wiping it clean with flimsy toilet paper in the stall. He was feeling a lot better now. He washed his hands in the sink and heard the door open. 

"Louis?" Harry asked, a little startled, because damn, could it have been a worse timing?

"Hi," he said, weirdly, "um..."

"Yeah, I-I was just using the bathroom," Harry shrugged. "In that stall," he pointed to it. Harry cursed himself for being so freaking weird. 

Louis chuckled. "Okay?"

"Soooo..." Harry bit his lip. 

"So...? Oh right, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to help me put up some posters in the gym."

Harry thought about it. He would need to tell Louis how he felt, because otherwise he would be driving himself crazy, and Louis needed to know. If Louis knew, he would distance himself from Harry. Although that would break Harry's heart open, he needed it. It was better for the both of them. And being alone after school hours was the perfect time to come clean. 

"Yeah," Harry nodded, sighing. "I will."

"You okay? You seem sad."

"M'not... I'm just, stressed. See you in the lounge," Harry turned off the tap and walked back to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments... they make me smile and I kind of need it rn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is a Sex Ed teacher at Doncaster Middle School, and Louis is the charming football coach who shows him the ropes... In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is looooooooooong overdue. Sorry. But here's smut for ya. Btw follow my tumblr ayelourry.tumblr.com

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**  
  
Harry regretted lots of things. He regretted getting tattoos from his roommate Ed when he was piss ass drunk. He regretted stealing his big sister Gemma's doll and making her cry. But right now he was regretting blowing Louis off. It was so coward of him to do. Louis was probably waiting patiently in the gym for Harry's help, and Harry imagine he'd have trouble getting them up on the higher areas of the bulletin board because he was so tiny. The image made Harry giggle quietly to himself, and then guilt hit him.   
  
He just left Louis all alone, without even texting him saying he couldn't make it. And it was all because he was too much of a coward to admit his feelings to Louis.   
  
Ed noticed his sullen mood. "You shouldn't have done that. Just a word of advice."  
  
"But I couldn't tell him how much I like him and how amazing and hot I find him," Harry whined.   
  
"Who says you have to? If you want to maintain a friendship with him you  _must_ be a good friend too," Ed said, wiping the melting Haagen Dazs off of the corners of his lips.   
  
"But I don't want to be his friend," Harry groaned, "then I'll end up falling for his enticing personality even more."  
  
"You sound like a fucking teenage girl. He's not homophobic. If you straight up say you like him, what's the worst that could happen?" Ed asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
"He'll distance himself from me," Harry said.   
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ed asked, seeming completely confused.   
  
"It's all so confusing," Harry whined into his pillow.   
  
"No.  _You're_ the one that's 'so confusing.' You make this a lot harder than it has to be. Just go there and talk. And if you feel like telling him then you tell him," Ed shrugged. Harry could never be that chill about anything and he admired his roommate for that.   
  
Harry hesitantly got out of his bed and straightened the frizzy bit of his hair with his hand. He pulled his coat off of the hanger and put it on, his feet wiggling into his brown, worn out boots.   
  
"Bye Eddy," Harry waved to his roommate.   
  
"Get the hell out of here already, bro!" Ed shooed him with a hand gesture, making Harry laugh to himself.   
  
****  
  
Harry didn't even want to show his face to Louis because Louis probably was feeling terrible about Harry ditching him. He walked into the gym with his head hung in embarrassment as he scanned the place for Louis. "Louis?" He called, thinking Louis probably wouldn't even answer. Then, he heard a shower running in the boys' locker room and he walked in. "Louis are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, just taking a shower. My team just left," he said, his voice quite incoherent due to the running water.   
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the posters," Harry sighed, "I'm really sorry, I feel terrible."  
  
"S'okay, I had Niall, Liam, and Zayn help me with it," he replied, bitterness in his tone.   
  
"I am sorry, though. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I said it was _fine_ , did I not?" Louis scoffed. Harry's face flushed in shame because Louis was obviously mad at him. The shower stopped running, and Louis walked out of it with a towel around his skinny waist.   
  
Harry had to take a moment to soak in the majestic image. His hair drooped to one side, and the water made his hair a few shades darker. His torso was the ideal shade of tan, almost like a caramel color and it looked so smooth. Harry could not identify a single flaw, and he really, _really_ , wanted to reach out and just feel him. Not sexual touches, but just to run his hands down Louis's porcelain skin and feel his amazing body.   
  
And when Louis turned around, Harry got a quick view of his ass through the towel. Louis in general was curvy, he has wide hips, a nice ass, and his body structure was possibly the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen you not dressed like an entrepreneur from New York City," Louis laughed.   
  
It took a moment for Harry to realize what Louis was talking about. He looked down at his ripped jeans and yellow shirt with a fading Nirvana logo. "Yeah, this is my usual style," he cleared his throat.   
  
"It suits you really well. You look cute," Louis complimented, making Harry's cheeks glow pink.   
  
"You look cute too," Harry said dumbly, cursing himself afterwards.   
  
"I'm not wearing anything actually," Louis raised an eyebrow, chuckling.   
  
"I-I'm not good with compliments," Harry said honestly. "But you're still pretty cute."  
  
"Without clothes on..?"  
  
"No!" Harry said immediately, even though it was a lie, "in general. I guess. You're cute."  
  
"Shame that you're not good with compliments," Louis shook his head, "you're only going to be getting tons more from me."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry waited for an answer from Louis but he never got one. He watched as Louis pulled on his Manchester United hoodie that looked so big on him because Louis was approximately the size of a pixie. He didn't realize he was staring at Louis getting dressed until Louis chuckled.   
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked, "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry asked, "oh... No there's nothing on your face I just sort of..." Harry's voice trailed off so he wouldn't have to give a direct answer.   
  
"Do you want to come to my flat?" Louis asked, running his little dainty fingers through his wet hair.   
  
Harry really wanted to say no to that because he felt that he was giving into his little schoolboy crush by agreeing to go. But he remembered that Louis said he was quite lonely after practices with his team. And Harry could not imagine how someone as good looking and funny as Louis could possibly be a loner. "Okay," Harry agreed.  
  
"Thanks Hazza," Louis smiled.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hazza?" He asked, confused.   
  
"It's a nickname for the name Harry," Louis said with a shrug.   
  
"I've actually never heard of it before..." Harry said, not recalling ever hearing that nickname anywhere before.   
  
"Well then maybe I just made it up for YOU because I think you're adorable, just MAYBE," Louis winked. Harry saw that as an attempt to flirt, and Harry was contemplating flirting back but he was rubbish at that. It was probably meant to be platonic though, so it wouldn't matter.   
  
"So are we going to go to the parking lot already or are you just going to keep staring at me like I'm the hottest person you've ever seen in your life?" Louis asked. Harry chuckled at how flirtatious he was.   
  
He walked behind Louis to the parking lot out back and got out the keys for his Range Rover. He watched Louis get into his orange Mazda and couldn't help but smile at how perfect all of his features were. It sucked that Harry had to tell him that he fancied him and part from him, even. He really wanted to touch Louis, maybe even just a hug, so he could feel his curvy features and his softness. Louis caught Harry's fond look and smiled back toothily, allowing Harry to admire his beautifully shaped mouth with plush lips that he wanted so badly to kiss.  
  
"What is the address of the complex again?" Harry asked.   
  
"Just tailgate me," Louis answered in a loud tone so Harry could hear him.   
  
"Okay," Harry nodded.  
  
He started to plan out what he was going to say to Louis. How would he word it?   
  
_LOUIS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, I KIND OF REALLY FANCY YOU._  
  
 _LOUIS, I CAN'T BE DOING THIS, I LIKE YOU. AS MORE THAN A FRIEND AND IT'S INTERFERING WITH EVERYTHING._  
  
 _LOUIS, I LIKE YOU._  
  
Then he realized he had completely lost Louis while deeply pondering about what to say when the time came. He pulled over in panic, and then saw the green post it note that Louis had given him earlier with the address scribbled in sloppy handwriting that, as weird as it sounded, matched Louis personality perfectly. He began driving again.   
  
*******  
  
"Did you seriously get lost?" Louis asked, leaning against his car at an angle where his shoulder was the only body part in contact with the surface of the car.   
  
"Yes," Harry admitted, in shame.   
  
"You wanker," Louis laughed.   
  
"It's not funny I got lost in thought and I lost you, you shouldn't have gone so fast!" Harry sighed dramatically, making Louis laugh even more.  
  
Harry followed Louis into the apartment complex, watching as Louis fiddled with his keys and pressed the buttons on the lift. Louis's flat was even messier than the last time Harry had visited, and that made Harry wonder what it would be like to be Louis's domestic partner. It would be quite difficult. He imagined cleaning up after him, all the piled wrappers and clothes thrown carelessly all over the floor. Harry noticed the Ramen noodles on the little kitchen table and smiled to himself. Louis was probably a terrible cook. Harry imagined making him a decent meal, and watching his eyes light up. He'd probably compliment Harry through an overflowing mouth.   
  
"Let me make you something," Louis pushed Harry onto the couch, which he dusted off with his hand by slapping it vigorously. "I don't want you to starve."  
  
"Coffee, please," Harry replied, reluctant to lie down on the couch.   
  
"Make yourself at home," Louis threw a pillow behind his head and gestured for him to lie down. That little statement reminded Harry about the domestic fantasies he had about Louis. It just then occurred to him how inappropriate it was to think those things about a colleague.   
  
"Louis," Harry said sadly, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"I need to tell  _you_ something," Louis said with a worried chuckle.   
  
"Please Lou it's important," Harry begged.   
  
"Mine is more important," Louis shook his head, "please let me?"  
  
"I like you," Harry blurted out.   
  
Louis's eyes widened. "I know," he replied simply. "I saw the way you looked at me and stuff and I heard you wanking over me in the staff bathroom."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks blush up bright red and he regretted putting his hair in a quiff rather than a fringe because he couldn't use the stringy bits to conceal his pink cheeks. "I didn't," he lied.   
  
"You did, I heard you say my name don't lie," Louis said. Harry had never felt so utterly embarrassed before. Of course Louis knew. He wasn't exactly being secretive about it anyway.   
  
Then Louis did something unexpected. He reached out his small hand and traced Harry's cheekbone with his fingertips. Harry's first thought was to flinch away from the subtle touch but he didn't. Louis's light tracing went to cupping his cheeks and turning Harry's face towards his own. "You're really cute," Louis chuckled, "you act like a middle school girl." If that was anyone but Louis, Harry wouldn't stand for it. He would've made a snarky comment in return and gotten all offended but Louis saying it made him smile a little.   
  
Louis leaned in forward as pressed his plush lips against Harry's cheek, their noses touching. Harry was in shock for a few seconds but Louis only continued to caress his face. Louis brought his head in closer, as close ad humanly possible, and brushed his lips across Harry's so carefully and gently. Harry was really unsure what to do. He kissed back, without closing his eyes because he feared that if he closed them and opened them again, it'd all go away.  
  
The position they were in was really uncomfortable and it began to hurt Harry's neck. He laid back against the sofa and held onto Louis's back, so their bodies were still pressed together.   
  
It didn't take long for the kiss to escalate into a make out session. Harry, mentally, as still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He heard Louis let or a little moan into his mouth, which made him feel proud, the corners of his mouth curving just a little bit to smile.   
  
Louis slipped his hand into Harry's shirt, his thumb exploring the skin. Harry felt his stomach gain more and more butterflies as Louis moved further and further up. He moaned as Louis's finger tip grazed a nipple.   
  
"I like the noises you make," Louis whispered into Harry's ear, kissing his earlobe. Louis very obviously wanted him, and he wanted Louis just as much.   
  
"Where are we going with this?" Harry asked stupidly.   
  
"You're the sex ed teacher," Louis winked, "and I just want a little... Sex 101 with Harry Styles." Harry bit his lip to stifle a giggle.   
  
The fact that Louis was feeling Harry probably meant that Harry also had consent to touch whatever areas of Louis he wished. The idea overwhelmed him, because he had fantasized so much about touching Louis and now he had full consent to do so. Reluctantly, he moved his hand down Louis back and played with the skin just above his bum for a few seconds. He slid his long fingers under Louis's trousers.   
  
Louis pulled away from Harry's lips and smiled cheekily at him, grinding his bum onto Harry's hand. He tugged at the rim of Harry's shirt, pulling it over his head quickly and tossing it onto the floor.   
  
"That's my favorite shirt," Harry frowned. "Now you threw it on the floor and it's going to get eaten by all the rodents that must be roaming around," he teased.   
  
Louis scoffed. "You're a rodent."  
  
Harry giggled and then realized his torso was completely barren. He suddenly felt a little self conscious and began to squirm and wriggle. Louis saw he was a little out of it and began to run his fingertips along Harry's bottom ribs. "You're so damn cute," he whispered.   
  
"You're cuter," Harry said, blushing. Louis slipped his hands into Harry's pants and felt his length, making Harry even more aroused than he already was. Harry undid his belt and slid the jeans off, as Louis did the same and also took off his shirt.   
  
Harry looked at Louis. He could touch whatever he wanted. He could kiss whatever he wanted. He slid his big hands over Louis's bum, his hands perfectly cupping the area. Louis let out one of the hottest noises Harry had ever heard. Louis brushed his lips across Harry's collarbone, sucking the skin and leaving bright red marks. Harry flipped him over, planting butterfly kisses down Louis's torso and hearing the beautiful noises he made as he went down.   
  
Louis eased out of his boxers. Harry had to stop and admire the beauty of Louis's body. Everything was perfect. It was so perfect that it was intimidating. Harry felt like a virgin now, not sure what he should do first. He hesitantly reached for Louis's member, gently palming it and thumbing the tip.   
  
"What is it?" Louis asked worriedly.   
  
Harry bent over to kiss him again. "You're the personification of perfection."  
  
"Shut up," Louis rolled his eyes.   
  
"You are though," Harry moved his hand up and down at a slow pace first, then fastened it, earning heavy breaths and panting from Louis.   
  
"Harry, please," Louis begged.   
  
"Okay," Harry nodded. He lowered his head to Louis's dick, licking a stripe and then taking his member into his mouth, sucking swiftly on the head.   
  
"Fuck," Louis gasped.   
  
Harry felt Louis's hands on his chest, and he was quickly flipped over, Louis sucking on his nipples until they were swollen. "Louis," Harry moaned, "Christ."  
  
Louis stripped off Harry's Calvin Klein boxers and licked Harry's v-line, leaving little tiny kisses along his happy trail.   
  
"So sexy," Louis whispered. He kissed Harry's tip and swirled his tongue around the head. "Want to taste you."  
  
"Okay," Harry's cock twitched in interest, and he opened his legs wide. Louis stuck his head in between, and pressed his lips against Harry's hole. He slipped his tongue out, and licked Harry. His tongue slid slowly into the entrance.   
  
"Please," Harry cried out, "please Louis, please I need you inside me," he yelled.   
  
"You're so loud, gosh," Louis laughed, "do you have a condom?"  
  
Harry reached down into the pocket of his jeans and handed Louis one. Louis opened a drawer and got out a bottle of Jergen's to slick himself up. He began applying it to his fingers and accidentally squirted some all over Harry's chest.   
  
"Sorry," Louis chuckled. "I'm clumsy as hell." Harry laughed and kept his muscles from tightening so it wouldn't hurt him. "Do I have your full consent?" Louis asked in a low voice.   
  
"Hell yeah," Harry laughed. He felt Louis poke his entrance with one finger, sliding it in a bit more and curling it a little. Harry bit his lip down hard. "Another," he finally said. Louis obeyed without hesitation and slipped in another, followed by another. Harry made weird animal-like noises, which seemed to have turned Louis on.   
  
"Damn," he muttered, clearing his throat, "ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "This is the most important part of your lesson," he said, immediately regretting it because it was so cheesy and stupid. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled out his fingers, Harry whimpering at the loss of contact.   
  
Louis positioned himself at Harry's tip, connecting their lips again. He thrusted into him suddenly, Harry crying out his name. Louis fucked him harder, and although Harry never enjoyed it rough, he was really loving this.   
  
He used his hand to palm himself while Louis thrusted in more and more. He fell into a sort of trance at one point. Everything made sense. Louis was fucking Harry senseless. Harry had won. It wasn't a wet dream. Harry had lovebites to prove it.   
  
In a few minutes Harry came all over himself and Louis did too, inside Harry. Louis pulled out and collapsed onto Harry. They were quiet for a bit.   
  
"You alright?" Louis asked.   
  
Harry ignored the soreness. "I'll be okay."   
  
"That was a lovely lesson. I learned a lot," Louis winked.   
  
Harry laced their hands together. "What are we now, Louis?"   
  
"Harry," Louis sighed, "I can't lie to you. I'm rubbish at relationships. I've only been in like, 2. When I was young. Everything else was only meaningless. But you're more than an old one time spree. I don't know."  
  
"You can't be that bad at relationships," Harry snuggled him closer, "how bad could it be?"  
  
"I get so scared that the other person will find someone else better," Louis sighed. "I'm not romantic. I'm not a Jack Dawson or a Romeo."  
  
"I don't want a Jack Dawson or a Romeo, I want you. Give me a chance," Harry begged.   
  
"By the way, you're totally welcome to take a shower here before you leave," Louis said.   
  
Harry shook his head. "You show good hospitality. But I'm not leaving. I'm staying here and I'm winning you over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, bookmark, leave kudos :)  
> Follow my tumblr, ayelourry.tumblr.com


End file.
